This invention relates generally to media content delivery systems and more particularly, to displaying Internet video content on a television.
The Internet provides a wide variety of video content. Using a suitable computing device connected to the Internet, such as a personal computer, users can access this video content through an Internet browser by using search engines, browsing websites, and streaming and/or downloading desired video content. However, not all users may be able to quickly and easily access and locate Internet video content using an Internet browser and/or a personal computer. For example, several users may not be trained or experienced in using an Internet browser, but these same users may still want to access video content that is available on the Internet.
At least some known content delivery systems allow users to access and display websites on a television. However, in at least some known content delivery systems, although the websites are displayed on a television, users must still navigate the websites and use search engines to access desired video content. Accordingly, while at least some known content delivery systems display Internet websites on a television, these systems still require that users have the knowledge, skill, and expertise to effectively use an Internet browser, navigate a menu system, and/or utilize a search engine.